Whose Who?
by Jadeling
Summary: Alex's college roommate is puzzled by Alex's reluctance to talk about Isabel. So he decides to do some investigating of his own.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell; God only knows how much I wish I did though._

_Author's Notes: I know, like I really need to start another story when I have four not finished, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Hmmm, maybe I should just post challenges, less stressful for me. Anyway, I got the idea of this ficcy from LivE's short story "Poor Liz." While I loved the story, I always was wondering about Maria, Alex, and even Kyle, soo, I decided to write this story for my poor Stargazing heart; plus, I wanted to know if I can write fluff. Hope you like._

_Okay, background. Everything up to **Viva Las Vegas **happened. Only, Liz confessed to Max about the whole "end of the world" thing, and they worked it out between themselves. Tess wasn't a bitch, and hooked up with Kyle. However, the aliens had to go back to Antar sometime after graduation, but before the gang went away to college. Alex is at MIT, Liz is at Harvard, Maria got into Boston U, and Kyle is back in New Mexico at Las Cruces_

**Whose Who?**

Justin's POV

Okay, you may think I'm crazy, no, obsessed, but I'm a man with a mission. I'm going to find out once and for all if my roommate is lying. Before you leave thinking that I'm some deranged maniac, let me explain.

My name is Justin Cavini, from Chicago, and I'm a second year student at MIT. I hope to get my degree in Electrical Engineering and for the past two years I've been living with Alexander Charles Whitman. Now, Alex and I get along just fine; we're both interested in the same type of music, movies, hell, we both trying to survive getting our degrees at MIT. However, try to get him to open up about his life in Roswell before he came to Cambridge and he shuts up. Well, no, that's not exactly right; he'll talk about his parents, hangouts, has a couple of great stories about this place called the Crashdown Café, but it seems like he never quite opens up about everything. It's like he's hiding something, but I couldn't figure out what exactly he was hiding.

At first, I thought it was that maybe he was still in the closet. Don't look at me that way! You would too, okay, maybe not, but I had a couple of good reasons in believing he wasn't interested in women. First of all, he never went out on any dates, I mean NEVER! Didn't look at other women really either, when a bunch of guys would come over for studying we'd eventually get off topic and start talking about hot girls in lecture or in the media, and he wouldn't add anything to the conversation. Well, he might add his two cents in about whether Liv Tyler was hotter than Jessica Alba, but that was about it. Then there was this time when Sally Wu from our circuits class asked him out after our midterms and he flatly refused.

I know you're rolling your eyes at me, but you have to hear me out. Sally was, actually, still is one of the most sought after girls in the Cambridge area. Her parents are filthy rich, and she has a great body and face. But she's not all frosting with no cake, Sally is very intelligent, witty, has a wicked sense of humor, and is fairly nice. So, it shocked everyone in our hall when we heard that not only did Alex Whitman get asked out by Sally, but he told her he wasn't interested in her that way. I believe Rick, our next door neighbor sums up our reaction quite nicely, "What the f# was he thinking?" As sad as it sounds, we all were in shock; I mean you have to understand, we're EEC's majors. We don't get asked out by the pretty, popular girls; it just doesn't happen, I mean you've heard the joke right? You know; the one about the EECS and a girl's reaction when asked....Okay, going off on a tangent. Anyway, when Rick cornered the poor guy, do you know what he said?

"I like Sally, but I don't want to date her. In fact, none of the girls here have what I'm looking for; I'm just not interested."

That wasn't the kicker, that came about two weeks later when I was looking for one of my cd's at his computer. I know; I know; I shouldn't have read what was on his computer screen, but it was there and what I saw kind of shocked me.

> _Spaceboy's Gal: I can't help it; I miss him._
> 
> **Stargazing Bass**: I know. Who would have thought I'd miss **him**, especially when I punched him some years back.
> 
> _Spaceboy's Gal: Ahh, Alex, are you saying you love our little Space Boy too?_

How the hell was I suppose to know that they were joking on IM? 

_Jadeling's Notes: okay, what do you think? Should I continue or scrap it?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, just some DVD's._

_Author's Notes: Well, I hope you lurkers like._

_ladyjr16: Thanks for the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter too._

**Whose Who? -- Part 2**

Justin POV

Yes, yes, I know; I shouldn't jump to conclusions so easily, but please, bear with me. First of all, I realize that I should have explained who Alex was talking to on AIM. He was talking to one of his best friends from Roswell, Maria Deluca. That's right, a girl, and guess who is his other best friend; you got it; another girl, her name is Liz Parker. So, here were the things that I knew at that point. Alex had not one, but two best friends that were girls. He never really talked about any other girls from Roswell, or anywhere else for that matter. Alex didn't date, turned down a date from Sally Wu, and I saw a suspicious looking IM conversation. What would you have thought? Yeah, I thought so.

Well, in my defense, at least I never placed my foot in my mouth like some other idiots in our hall. Remember Rick, the guy who "talked" to Alex after the whole Sally thing? Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought that my roommate was hiding "in the closet" and decided to help the guy feel more comfortable about. It was a couple of days after I read the IM conversation, and I hadn't mentioned anything to anybody. So, it was a Friday night, and Alex was getting ready for a gig, oh, I guess I should mention that Alex has a band. He's the bass player and is pretty good; I've been to a couple of gigs. Anyway, he was getting ready when someone knocks on the door, since he was busy, I got it and Liz walks through the door. Liz goes to our neighboring school Harvard, and just to let you know, Liz isn't one of those geeky girls with the plastic rim glasses, pigtails, and dorky sweaters. Nooooo, she's a hottie to say the least, long brown hair, these exquisite chocolate eyes, a body that has just the right amount of curves and...goes off into fantasy land for a moment ...I'm a guy, what do you expect? Getting back to the topic at hand, I already knew Liz, how could I not, Alex, Maria, and she hang out a lot since they all go to school in Boston. Yeah, Maria is here too, she goes to Boston University, and she's also in Alex's band too. Again, off topic, so as I was saying, I let Liz in, and she's wearing a pretty trendy outfit which shows off her figure, but isn't over the top, you know. Well, since Alex was busy; I decided to casually, very casually ask about this "Space Boy" person to see if my suspicions were right.

"Spaceboy? Oh, you want to know how Maria chose her IM identity."

"Yeah," I hedged, hey I didn't want to seem stupid in front of one of Alex's best friends. "I kind of assumed that it was because you guys were from Roswell. I mean, Maria is Spaceboy's Girl, you're Alien Dreamer, and Alex is Stargazing Bass, all kind of outer space/alien themed."

She gave me this little half smile, "Yeah, kind of, um, you kind of had to be there with us in high school to really get it, but 'Spaceboy' is Maria's nickname for her boyfriend."

See, I was right; Space Boy was a guy. Then she continued. "Even though he didn't let anyone but Maria call him that, we all knew he was secretly proud of that name."

"So, you guys were close?"

"Well, except for a time when Alex belted him," I gave her a disbelieving look, Alex, violent? Yeah, like that happened. "Yeah, it's a long story, but needless to say Alex really did punch him. We were all pretty close. It was really hard for us to say good-bye at graduation." Her eyes got a little watery at that point. Oops, didn't mean to get her sad.

Before I could say anything else, Alex came out with his instrument in hand, and so the two of them left afterwards. I'm not sure when, but apparently Rick saw the two of them walk out together and it was the first time he had seen the lovely Miss. Parker. Kind of strange considering how often they hang out, but whatever. As I was saying, I guess Rick got the impression that they were together because the next day when Rick came over for study group he was congratulating Alex on "his hot date." Of course the two of us were confused, until Rick started to describe Liz, "Oh, come no need to be sly. The cute brunette wearing the hip huggers yesterday. Personally, I'm partial to blondes."

Alex shook his head, "That was Liz, one of my best friends. We're not together."

Rick gave him one of those "you've got to be kidding me" kind of looks. Then he got this look in his eyes, they soften a bit and seeing how it was only the three of us, he took Alex aside. "Hey, man I know people can be cruel, but it's cool with me."

"Huh?"

"Look there's no need to feel embarrassed by it. I mean; it must have been hard for you, growing up in a small town, probably a lot of small minds; they wouldn't have understood."

"Rick, what are you talking about?" Alex asked clearly confused.

"It's okay, Alex. You don't have to pretend between us; we're all friends; we'll understand."

Finally, understanding past through his eyes, and he pushed Rick away. "I'm not gay, Rick!"

"Sure, sure, I get it you're still in denial-"

Alex rolled his eyes and shook his head again, "I have a girlfriend, Rick. That's why I haven't been seeing anyone."

At this point I came into the conversation, shocked by Alex's admission. Hey, I was his roommate; I'm the one who is suppose to know little facts like that one. "How come you never talk about her?" I admit, I was a bit indignant.

Alex shrugged, "Well, no offense, but my love life is really no one's business."

"So what's she like? Does she go to school around here?" I asked. What can I say? I was curious, wouldn't you be?

Alex looked kind of nostalgic and melancholy then, kind of like Liz did when I talked to her the day before. "She's great. I can honestly say there's no one like her on Earth." Okay, clearly the guy had it bad. "But she had to leave the country for a while. Troubles at home, with the family, that kind of thing."

"Dude, I'm sorry; you must miss her." I said feeling sorry for the guy. No wonder he didn't want to be with anybody else. So it was a fairly good guy moment, not too awkward or cheesy, but then Rick had to spoil the whole mood by being an idiot again.

"Well, if you're not interested in Liz; do you think you could hook me up?" Like I said, idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: Hey, I said this was fluff; that's means no bittersweet endings._

_ParkerEvans: The short story "Poor Liz" can be found at the forum under the Award Winner's section. The author is LivE. It's a really good Dreamer fic and I highly recommend it. Thanks for the reveiw. I'm glad you like my sense of humor._

_Galatea: Well, here's some more. I hope you like!_

**Whose Who? -- Part 3 **

Justin POV

I can just see you're reaction now; you're shaking your head at me, aren't you? You're thinking that I'm making a huge fuss out of nothing, because my roommate kept the fact that he has a girlfriend a secret. In a way I guess I am, yet that's the root of the problem. I can hardly find anything out about his girlfriend, and I mean hardly anything. Heck, I didn't even learn her name until about two weeks after Alex told us wasn't gay. Yes, I'm aware that Alex basically told Rick and me to butt out of his love life, but come on, who doesn't like a little bit of mystery and intrigue in his/her life?

So, getting back to my dilemma. After Alex told us he had a girlfriend, we basically backed off giving him a hard time about not seeing anyone. You have to respect a guy for trying to make a long distance relationship work. Then I started to notice small things. They really didn't bother me back then, but when I thought about later; it got me thinking. First off, like I said earlier, Alex was pretty tight lipped about his girlfriend, which in itself is nothing, until I realized that she never contacted him. When I mean never, I mean NEVER! No letters, phone calls, e-mails, nothing, I don't care where in the world you are, how hard is it to drop a line to someone you care about to let him/her know how you are doing? It's pretty damn inconsiderate that's what it is. Don't go telling me that maybe Alex did get messages from her and never talked about it because he would. Bet you're thinking how the hell would I know considering the guy didn't tell me that he had a girlfriend in the first place, right? Well, he would because I'm guessing he'd be pretty happy to hear from Isabel. That and I have to admit, when Alex is on the phone with one of his friends from Roswell the first thing they talk about is how neither one of them have heard anything from "them."

Yes, I've succumbed to the evil otherwise known as eavesdropping. It's not like I'm listening in some other room holding a hanky over the mouthpiece of the phone so neither party can hear me breathe. What I mean, is when Liz, Maria, or even Alex's other friend, Kyle calls the first thing out of Alex's mouth is that he hasn't hear from "her," and then he asks if they heard anything from "him" or "her" depending on who is calling. Granted it took me a while to glean the information out of their little group, but I figured out that "them" refers to their significant others. I understand you think that I'm exaggerating about the gleaning part; would you believe me if I said I wasn't?

Didn't think so.

Remember when I said I didn't find out that Isabel is the name of Alex's girlfriend until a full fortnight after he told me he had one? I really only stumbled upon that one. I was doing laundry and somehow one of Alex's jeans got into my load of dirty clothes along with his wallet. When I was putting the clothes into the machine; it fell out and a photo became dislodged. It was a photo of Alex and this gorgeous blonde at his high school senior prom. Like I said before, I was curious; so I looked at the back and saw the name Isabel Evans written on the back along with the date. I decided to put the picture back and didn't mention it to Alex. I figured, if he wanted to tell me, he would, someday. Except that day wouldn't come for a very, very long time.

Anyway, I getting ahead of myself; where was I? Oh, yeah, besides the small fact that Isabel never contacted my roommate; there was the other little fact that she wasn't the only one in their little group that went out of the country for a very vague family reason. When Liz told me that it was hard to say good-bye to everyone after graduation, I assumed that their group split because they all went away to different schools. I assumed wrong.

Sarah Lancaster was Liz's roommate at Harvard; she's also one of my friends from high school, weird coincidence isn't it? I never really thought it was strange that Alex hung out so much with Liz and Maria because they're so comfortable with each other; you can tell that they've been best friends for years. I always figured it was their way of dealing with homesickness. When I ran into Sarah in March first year she confided that she was a bit worried about her roommate (I didn't know it was Liz at the time). Apparently the poor thing wouldn't go out on a single date although several cute boys in their classes had propositioned her. When asked why, she told Sarah that she didn't want to cheat on her boyfriend. When Sarah asked about said boyfriend, the roommate told her that he was away to fight some civil dispute about familial lands. A boyfriend who never called, e-mail, sent letters, or anything. A boyfriend, whom Sarah had never seen. Hmmmm, sound familiar? The only time she would go out was to hang out with her friends from Boston U and MIT. That was when I guessed that her roommate was Liz. Sarah confided that she was worried that Liz's boyfriend wasn't real, only an excuse to keep unwanted attention from other guys away from her, or worse a figment of Liz's imagination.

That's when I started to wonder if Alex was lying too.

It just didn't seem possible, because Alex always seemed so goofy and too good-natured to be lying about something like that. I left MIT feeling somewhat conflicted last summer. Then Alex invited me to spend a week in Roswell with him before the school year started. That's when I learned a couple more things about my roommate.

Last time we talked I mentioned Maria Deluca right? Well, Maria is kind of the opposite of Liz, personality-wise and physically. Liz is a petite brunette with brown eyes, while Maria is a taller blonde with green eyes. Liz's hair is straight; Maria's is wavy. Liz has this calming effect on people, and she has the mind of a scientist, probably why she's majoring in molecular bio. Maria on the other hand, how should I put this? She's a bit high strung at times, I'm told that she use to be worse in high school, and she's mercurial. There's a SAT word for you; one minute everything's good in the world, the next she's freaking out about something.

However, Maria is good for a laugh I must confess. We first met at one of Alex's gigs; she's the lead singer for The Whits (Don't say it. Alex is really proud of the name.). Getting back to the story, I came with a couple of the guys from the hall to support Alex. Tom, a second year, who lived three doors down and widely considered to be a bit of a smooth talker, saw Maria and decided that she would be his next conquest. So the guy started to give her a good deal of sweet talk. She listened to him nicely, nodded when she was suppose to, smiled, even gave him a good glance over as if checking out his body. Then she flashed him her patented 1000-watt Deluca smile and patted him on the back saying, "You're not what I'm looking for. Sorry, babe." Granted it was at the cost of Tom's ego, but the bunch of us couldn't help cracking up at that.

So what does this all have to do with my trip to Roswell? Everything.

_Jadeling's Note: Okay, got a little angsty there for a moment, but I hope I got it back to fluffiness._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Ummm, do I really need to do this?_

_Author's notes: __Hope you guys all like!_

_ParkerEvanss: Yeah, I had to leave there. How else was I suppose to make sure you'd read the next chapter? I'm glad you like Justin's POV, especially since I'm a girl, it's nice to know that I can write a guy's POV all right. _

_Galatea: I'm glad you're having fun with my fic._

**Whose Who? Part 4**

Justin's POV

So, where was I? Oh, my trip to Roswell, as I told you last time, Alex invited me to come down. Actually more like begged. Why, you ask? To be honest, it's because he missed my company; you don't buy that, huh? Well, I tried; seriously though, he did beg me to fly down from Chicago to Roswell. What was the emergency? Nothing much, just Maria's mother's wedding to the town sheriff. What can I say; Roswell is a small town.

To keep the explanation short, before going to college I took piano lessons for 12 years, and played both for my school's jazz band, and accompanied the orchestra and choir. Apparently the guy who was suppose to play with The Whits and Maria during the reception bailed on them a month before the wedding. According to Alex and Liz, both Maria and her mother were not pleased (I read that as ballistic). My sympathies were with those two, and to Ms. Deluca's fiancé. Luckily for Alex and his band members, he remembered that I used to play, so he called me up and I said "Okay."

Granted my reasons for going weren't just because I'm a nice guy, because I am; but also because I figured that I could find out more about my roommate and his elusive lady love. Hey, don't stare at me like that, it's not like I went down there and asked everybody that I met if they ever saw Alex with Isabel (I'm still assuming her name is Isabel because of that picture). But I was tempted. Like I said before, I was pretty confused about the whole subject matter when I left Cambridge for the summer, so when Alex asked me to come I decided that going would be the best way for me to figure things out. That and Alex assured me that seeing Maria and Liz in their waitress uniforms for the Crashdown Café was something I shouldn't miss.

It was an early June wedding, so I came down during the few days of May to rehearse with the band. Needless to say, Maria was nervous because the event was very personal to her that also made her a bit moody, but Liz and the others kept reassuring her that she would be wonderful for her mother's wedding. Liz was also pretty busy with her parents' diner because they were catering the reception, and both Alex and Liz had their internship at Metachem to worry about as well. I spent most of my time wondering the different sights with none other but Maria's soon to be stepbrother, Kyle Valenti.

Kyle, unlike the others in their group stayed in New Mexico for college. He attends Las Cruces where he obtained a scholarship to play basketball there. I asked him if he wished he could go to Boston where Maria, Liz, and Alex are, he told me that while he missed them, he was happy at Las Cruces and that "it's important for one of them to be near home." I remembered frowning at the wording of his statement, but decided that it must have been a private thing and decided not to pursue it. He took me to the UFO Center where apparently the guy who currently owned the place is a bit of an eccentric alien nut; claimed to be abducted by aliens. He tells the tourists about the time about four years ago, where he was in Roswell and then four days later found himself in New York. Kyle assures me that while Brody's stories are a bit outlandish, they're great for the town's reputation and economy because of the tourists.

While at the center I noticed that in one of their display an old newspaper clipping from about 5 years ago. It talked about a shooting, which occurred in the dinner owned by Liz's parents. I looked at the title of the display, "False Alarms," apparently the display was about different events around the world where people claimed aliens intervened in some event only for it to be proven to be a hoax or hallucination. Kyle saw my interest in the display, and gave me a small grin, "Yeah, that was not a fun day."

"What happened?"

"Oh, some guys got into a fight and one of them had a gun and it went off at the Crashdown. The noise surprised Liz; she fell down knocking a bottle of ketchup and spilled it all over herself. A couple of tourists where there for our Crash Festival; so, they thought she was shot; that the ketchup was blood, and some alien went up to her and healed her."

"Sounds like real fun."

"Yea, but a lot of good came out of it."

"Like what?"

"Well, Liz dumped me."

"Huh?" I gave him a weird look, and he laughed at my confusion.

"Long story, but sufficed to say, she found the love of her life because of the shooting, and in some strange way because of that I found mine." He confided. "In fact, Alex, Maria, and even my dad, I suppose, owe those idiots at the diner a bit of thanks, because if they weren't there that day, I'm not sure if things would have turned out the way they did." Did I mention that the guy was a Buddhist? It would explain his way of thinking, don't you think?

I left the center feeling a bit confused, by our conversation, but didn't really put much thought into it because I wrote it off as Kyle trying to not be nervous about the upcoming nuptials between his father and Maria's mom. I mean you should have seen Maria two days before the wedding. She really didn't want to mess up at the reception and couldn't help but run through all of the worst-case scenarios at the Crashdown in front of us. It wasn't until Liz mentioned the time that Maria stopped her rantings only to begin again on a different subject. "Oh, no it's 9. I forgot to set the VCR. Michael's going to kill me for not taping the game for him."

"Maria, calm down, it's only one game, besides it's not like the Coyotes are playing." Alex reminded her.

"It's the Stanley Cup finals," she retorted back heatedly, "I promised I'd tape all of the games during the Stanley Cup run."

Kyle seemed surprised by this news, "What a minute, not only have you been taping all of the Coyotes' games, but you promised Guerin that you'd tape **all **of the games during the post season?"

She nodded, and I felt impressed by her dedication to her boyfriend. I briefly wondered why he wasn't able to watch the games, and asked myself if Maria's boyfriend was somehow related to Alex's or Liz's significant others. "Maria, I'm sure that ESPN will re-run the game tonight sometime in the early morning like 2 am or 3. Just check the listing on the Internet tonight before you go to sleep. Stop stressing, I'm sure that things will be okay." I told her.

She looked at me, unsure of herself, "How do you know?"

"I'm from Chicago, remember? Hockey's a religion in the Midwest. Besides, I've missed a couple of games during my stay at Cambridge because of study group or exams. I just remembered that if they were on cable, ESPN or ESPN2 sometimes re-broadcast at 2 or 3 am."

Maria gave me a grateful smile before relax a bit before her mind found another thing for her to obsess over. Then Kyle made a smart remark that at least neither Isabel nor Tess was here to plan the wedding. Alex, Liz, and Maria grinned at the observation. Maria laughed, "Oh, yes, can you imagine the Christmas Nazi and Tess together? Heck, Kyle, you and your father got off easy. I'm sure Tess would have wanted you to wear a tux with tails."

"Yeah, and knowing her, she wouldn't tell us until two minutes before we're suppose to get dressed in them too."

All of them cracked up again at the observation, leaving me a bit confused until Kyle explained that when Tess spent her first Christmas in Roswell, she informed both Kyle and his father, that she had invited Ms. Deluca over for dinner one night, about 10 seconds before she actually showed up at their doorstep. I couldn't help but chuckle of the mental image of two bachelors hurriedly cleaning up their house for a guest, even if I didn't know who this Tess person was or her relationship to the group.

_Jadeling's notes: Okay, enough from me. Time to cook dinner._


End file.
